Tomb Raider: The Stone of Light Revise
by tombraiderfan2006
Summary: Lara and Kurtis are off to find the Stone of Light, they need to find two pieces of a key to enter the Temple of the Light. Find out what happens in this 2nd part of the adventure. Please read and review.


The Stone of Light (Revised)

By: Daniel Sherwood

Lara woke up the next morning; she got up and went to the kitchen. "Lara, you had a phone call." Said her butler; Hilary. "Who was it?" she asked. "Kurtis Trent." He said. "We're meeting at the library to do a little research on the Stone of Light." The Tomb Raider left the kitchen and went back to her bedroom; she closed the door behind her.

Meanwhile, Kurtis was in Pairs getting everything that they need for the adventure. He paid for the things and left the store. He was taking a jet that Lara had arranged to pick him up. Ever since they put the Dagger of Power in a museum they went their separate ways. But a month ago Kurtis contacted Lara and told her that he knew where half of a key was. Shots fired; Kurtis turned and look where it came from. No one was in sight. "Okay, I'll play your game." He said quietly. He continued to walk forward.

Shots started firing again and Kurtis ran into a building; took out his pistol; load it and opened the door. Three men were standing in front of the door. As soon as he peaked out; they started firing. He went back into the building. Then he stepped out into the open door way and fired three single shots; one at each of the men. "Kurtis!" yelled a voice. He turned it was Lara. She saw what was happening. She took out her pistols and fired.

"We need to go!" Lara yelled. Kurtis took one last shot. They got on the jet. "Where is the first half of the key?" Lara asked. "It's in Tibet. In a tomb." He replied. "Okay, what's the name of the tomb?" Lara asked him. "Tomb of the Lights is the name." Kurtis replied. "Okay, let's go to Tibet." The plane started and the front propeller turned. Then more men came chasing them. "What the hell is wrong with this damn thing?" Lara asked the pilot. "Give it a few seconds, Lara." The Pilot said. With in a minute the jet took off.

The jet ride was uneventful. Lara and Kurtis put parachutes on and the Tomb Raider opened the door. "Ready, Kurtis?" asked Lara. "As ready as I'll ever be." He said. They jumped out of the jet. They pulled their parachutes and they slowly landed.

Once they landed; Kurtis and Lara unhook the parachutes. "Where is the tomb?" Lara asked. "Not very far from here." Kurtis replied. Snowmobiles jumped the small hills. "Damn-it; we need to find a snowmobile or something." Lara said. They ran; the three men fired the guns.

They ran into the stream, they followed. Lara ran and ran. The gun firing continued. "Okay, I've had enough of this." Lara opened up her backpack and took out a bomb. "Lara are you crazy, it going to start an-"Lara interrupted. "Avalanche; yes I know but we will be on snowmobiles," Lara paused. "So, snowmobiles can not out run an avalanche." Kurtis told her.

Two men were hiding behind two trees. Lara knew they were there and shot them. "Okay, in five minutes we need to be far away from this area." Lara said. The two men had, thankfully snow-mobiles. Lara and Kurtis got on them and took off.

The three men separated. The middle man hit the bomb. "Great, just what I need." Two men were left. But that was not the only problem. A huge section of snow came down. "Lara, there's a canyon coming up." Kurtis said. "I know, we are going to jump it." Lara yelled. Lara and Kurtis sped up, just so that they can jump the canyon.

The two men stopped, not knowing that Lara set an avalanche off. Lara and Kurtis jumped and the two men went into the deep canyon with the avalanche. They stopped. Something was sticking out of the snow. Was it the tomb? Lara, being a Tomb Raider had found the entrance, which was very clever. A very small section of the snow was a fake.

They walked down the steps. Kurtis found a torch and lit it. "Nice and warm." They continued to walk into the black hallway. "Lara, why is the floor making a noise?" asked Kurtis. "It's a set of break away tiles, run!" They ran down the hallway, "Oh no." Lara said. "What is it?" Lara turned and pulled the switch. The trapdoor opened beneath them. They slide down and down. _Splash!_ They had hit water.

Once they surfaced, "Wow. Okay we're near the room where the first half of the key is kept." Lara said. "Who do you know where we are Lara?" asked Kurtis. "Please; it is what I do." She replied as she climbed out. Mummies were walking towards them. Lara took out her crossbow that had explosive ammo init and fired. "Damn it there's too many of them." Lara said. She looked around. "Found a switch." Lara noted. She pulled the switch. "That did the trick!" Kurtis yelled. Lara walked back to Kurtis. The ground shook then stopped. "What the hell." The ground this time shook very hard. "Boulders," Lara said. "What?" Kurtis was confused. "Run!"

Two huge boulders about the size of the room came rolling down. The switch that Lara pulled had opened a gate. "Jump into the water!" Lara shouted over the loud noise of the boulders. They came to a very deep pit and at the bottom was a small but deep enough that they can jump into it. So they jumped. _Splash!_ They surfaced and climbed out.

"Where to now?" asked Lara. "We follow this hallway to a room, where the second half of the Key of all Powers lies." Kurtis said. "Okay, let's go." They walked down the hallway, not knowing of the dangers ahead.

Lara took out her flashlight and begins to read the paintings on the wall. "Guardian of Powers; take the key from its place to receive the give of Live as you are imprisoned beneath the earth." Lara got a chill down her back. "Kurtis!" she yelled. No answer. She ran down the hallway looking for him. "Kurtis!" "Kurtis where are you?" Then she heard shots; and Lara fearing for the worse ran towards where they cam from.

She found Kurtis on the ground. "Kurtis wake up." she said. Slowly he woke up. "Get the key, Lara!" he told her. She saw skeletons rising and demons coming towards them. She turned around and ran up the stairs.

"Got it!" she yelled. The ground shook. Lara was knocked back. "Lara! We need to find a way out of her." The Tomb Raider got back up. They ran to a door, it opened as they approached. The door slammed shut. "That was a close one." Lara looked around. "Let's get going Kurtis." Lara said. A spike came out of wall, he ducked. "Oh shit." Spike after spike came out of both sides.

The Tomb Raider and Kurtis jumped to the two ropes that were over a pit of lava. They swung to the other side. "Let's do that again." Lara said. Kurtis gave her a look. "Kidding." She quickly said. They walked out of the tomb. "Where are we going now?" Kurtis asked. "Back home." Lara said. "Lara, how are we going to get back?" he asked. "That." The Tomb Raider said. Another jet landed.

"Lara, glad to see you made it." Hilary asked. "Where's Bryce?" She asked. "At the Manor; he's getting the training course ready for you and Mr. Trent." He said. "Please call me Kurtis." They shook hands and got on the jet.

Meanwhile, "Sir, Lady Croft and her partner got the second half of the key." A young man said. "When they go get the Stone of Light, we'll take the key and kill them." The dark figure said. "But sir," The dark figure did not respond.

"Bryce!" The Tomb Raider yelled. "Get the hell in here!" she said. "The Stone of Light is in Greece, in a temple underwater." Kurtis told them. "We will be scuba diving to the temple. Once inside we will then take it off and look for where the Stone of Light is." The Tomb Raider said. "Lara, there is a problem." Bryce said. "There can not be anymore problems, Bryce." Lara told him as she sat down.

Bryce took a deep breathe. "Chang is also looking for the stone." He told them. "I though he was killed!" Kurtis said. "No, he still has some of the powers that the dagger had. He will stop at nothing to get to the stone first." Lara said. "Let's go." They where now headed for Greece.

"Lara, what are you doing?" asked Kurtis. "I'm putting the key together." She was struggling. "Here let me try." Kurtis said. She handed him both parts of the key to him. "Damn it." Lara picked up a piece of paper that was in a pile that Bryce gave her. "Kurtis," she said. "What is it Lara?" he asked. "The key needs to be put together at the Temple's doors." Kurtis stopped, and sat down.

The plane landed on the water, the Tomb Raider opened the door. "Are you ready for this?" she asked him. "Ready." He replied. _Splash!_ They were diving deeper and deeper.

It was getting colder and darker. The Tomb Raider lit an underwater flare and the temple was a head of them. They swam towards it.

They came to the door. Lara and Kurtis came to the door. They put the key together and Kurtis placed it. The huge rock like doors opened. "That was easy." Kurtis said, but Lara gave him a look. "Too easy." They went inside. They surfaced; they climbed out of the water. They took off the wetsuits. "I like your cloths, Lara." Lara turned around. "Thanks, Kurtis." She said. "Now lets get the stone."

They came to a switch. "Kurtis please give me a boast, I need to get to that switch." Lara said. He went over and gave Lara a boast. Lara pulled the switch. The doors opened. "Whoa, this is one hell of a room." Kurtis said. "The stone is hidden, so we are going to need to…" Lara stopped, there was a creature that was transparent. "The Guardian of the Light." Lara said. The creature was nasty, and had a mean look on its face, that is if you see it. And Lara did. Lara fired her pistols but they just bounced off the creature. "Lara the lava!" yelled Kurtis. "We will die Kurtis!" Lara shouted. "Trust me Lara!" he yelled. She put her pistols away, she ran towards the pool of "lava" and dropped in. The creature followed.

Lara saw a small underwater hallway, and only she could fit though it. The creature followed but the door slammed shut before the creature could go after Lara. She got out and then she heard a click of a switch. Lara followed the passage and dropped into a pool of cold water, which felt good on her body. She surface and got out. "Now it will kill us." Kurtis said. "We need to open that door. And I know how. So I will be doing it." Lara climbed up to the ledge and walked to the rope. She swung across and let go. She landed on the other side and pushed the button. The door opened up. Lara jumped down and went inside.

Lara had made it to the pedestal, her hands get closer and closer. Shots fired. "Chang!" Lara took out her left hand pistol and loaded it. She went out and saw that Chang had Kurtis. "Miss. Croft; thank you very much for leading the way." Chang said. "Let Kurtis go!" She shouted. "Get me the stone and we'll see." He said. Lara had two choices to make take the stone and give it to Chang and risk losing Kurtis, again or get the stone and Kurtis and getting the hell out. As you can imagine she choose the complicated one. She went back inside and grabbed the stone; forgetting to replace it with something that had the same weight. Demons rose and well the Guardian that Kurtis and Lara had "killed" came back.

"Chang!" The Tomb Raider yelled. "Your men are being killed. You only have one option to come with us or die her with your men." Lara said. It was chaos. A skeleton went up behind one of the men and broke his neck. Another one that had a sword stabbed two men. The creature however was no longer crystal, it was now lava. "Shit." Kurtis ran to Lara and pushed her out of the way of the creature. "We have more problems Lara." He said. The Tomb Raider saw that there was a demon head with a ruby inside its month. She took her pistol, and once she had carefully aimed for it. _Bang!_ She fired. The bullet had hit it. And exit door was opened. An army of demons and skeletons marched in. "We need to get the hell out of her." _BOOM!_ Something had blown up. The fire rushed into the room and chased Lara and Kurtis into the tunnel that was behind the gate. Kurtis made it, but Lara caught on fire she ran out and jumped into the icy cold water. She surfaced; got out and ran to Kurtis. "I got the stone." Lara said. The ground began to shake. "Run!" The fire that chased Lara and Kurtis had gotten out but the rest had been building up in the room they left. There was a loud _BOOM,_ behind them. The Tomb Raider and Kurtis fell to the ground from the blast. "You okay, Lara?" he asked. "Yes, let's get this to the museum and get home." Lara said.

They flew back to London, put it to a glass case and went back to her Manor. Next week they are going after the last and finial artifact of Power, the Sword of Powers. Lara went upstairs and was taking a shower, Kurtis just went into his bedroom and laid down and feel asleep.

Tomb Raider, Lara Croft are © Crystal Dynamics and Core Design, Kurtis Trent is ® Core Design, The Stone of Light is © Daniel Sherwood


End file.
